multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerkolis
The Xerkolis are a sapient race of mercanaries, slavers, and pirates native to the planet Dokusen. History Since attaining sapience about 3 million years after the Merge, the Xerkolis have had a relatively short but bloody history. Their pre-technological eras were filled with constant warfare, which continued for some time after the invention of advanced technology. With the advent of the three Guilds, however, the Xerkolis were united into a relatively stable planetary government that persists to this day. They currently have a trade-agreement with the Tuoco, who provide mercenaries and slaves in exchange for Xerkolis technology. Today there are about 13 billion Xerkolis in Xion. Physiology Xerkolis are tall, thin bipeds with digitgrade legs. Their skin is tough and scaly, and is usually grayish-green in color, with red markings. They have hoove-like feet with three toes, and bony hand with two long, thin fingers and a thumb. Their shoulders are placed somewhat behind the hips. Xerkolis have large, elongated skulls with two horns on either side, and their mouths are covered in tentacles, with tusks on either side. They have five eyes positioned in a V-like arrangement. Internally, Xerkolis have three small, heart-like organs that are responsible for circulation of their greenish blood. Their blood is composed of symbiotic micro-organisms suspended in a plasma fluid. These symbiotes act as both red and white blood cells, and contain hybrid hemoglobin/haemocyanin structure that carries oxygen throughout the body. They also have two stomachs filled with powerful organic acid, as well as colonies of symbiotic bacteria that help them break down food. Xerkolis also have six small organs along the spine that filter the many toxins and pollutants foun on Dokusen. Their three-lobed brains are excellent in combat situations, but are lacking in other areas where cruelty is not involved. Xerkolis have no breeding cycle, and produce many young per litter year-round. Society and Culture Xerkolis society is essentially anarchistic capitalism, with tradition being the main governing force. All Xerkolis follow an informal caste system. Slaves are the lowest caste, and have no rights to speak of. Next are the females, whose only purpose is to procreate. Males are the highest cast, save for the Guild Bosses. The main way to gain respect in Xerkolis society is to have a lot of guns, a lot of kills, or a lot of both. If Xerkolis believed in formal laws, the only one would be "survival of the fittest". Despite being found all over the Materia Galaxy, their population is still centered on Dokusen. Guilds All male Xerkolis belong to one of the three Guilds, the only systems resembling a government in Xerkolis society. Each is devoted to a specific purpose: soldiers for hire, slavery, or piracy. They constantly infiltrate and steal supplies from one another, thanks to a large network of spies and double agents. The Guilds each have a single Boss, who is the wealthiest, most well-armed, and most respected member of that particular Guild. The only way to become a Boss is to assassinate the current one. They are comparable to planet-wide gangs. Talon Guild -- The Talon Guild is responsible for providing soldiers to the highest bidder, no matter who they are. They also develop and manufacture most of the weapons and armor on Dokusen. They are the closest thing Xerkolis have to a formal military. Claw Guild -- The Claw Guild is responsible for capturing, breaking in, and selling slaves. They control the majority of slaves, who they force to produce most of the material goods in Xerkolis society. They see any race as a potential candidate for slavery. Stinger Guild -- The Stinger Guild is responsible for robbing traveling alien vessels. They are most frequently encountered beyond Dokusen. This Guild is also responsible for manufacturing spacecraft, which they sell to whoever pays them enough. Religion Xerkolis have no official religion, and are usually highly amused by the concept. The closest thing they have to spirituality is the belief that they are the strongest beings in the universe, and therefore the most fit to rule it. This has led to many conflicts with other races in the past. Xi Xerkolis born with the ability to manipulate xi are uncommon, but far from rare. They are usually self-taught, their talent for cruelty usually their only teacher. They are almost always feared by those without the ability to manipulate xi. Xerkolis are adept at using the Pyros and Nekro spectrums, and prefer to use war songs, battle mantras, and martial arts as their mnemonic devices. Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Dyga19 Category:Dokusen Category:Xion